The Memory Box
by Scarysecrets
Summary: Its back folks! CG - A box of memories have been opened. Re-edited, and soon to see a chapter 3...:0)
1. Chapter 1

**The Memory Box**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Never have, never will…I just write about em'!

Please R&R even if you think it stinks. Lemme know!

**Summary:** A box of memories is opened

_Authors note: The story has been re-edited and re-posted with hopes of new chapters! A few small changes have been made to chapters 1 & 2. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:**

She flipped through the old photo album, staring at the seemingly good memories that seemed to reflect her life as it was five or six years ago. But she knew better then to believe the deception of the smiling figures in front of her. The tall man, with his gruff beard and messy hair, slapped her around for the 10 years they were married. But the picture depicted that of a smiling couple, the man with his arm around her shoulder, forcing a smile. Lies, it was always a lie.

"Bastard" Catherine muttered throwing the photo album aside. She sighed; cleaning out the attic was not her favourite way of spending her hard- earned (and rarely seen) work free Sunday afternoon. But she figured she might as well get it done. Catherine continued to pile up the boxes to get rid of all remaining memories of her past with her ex. Eddie Willows. As she stood up to take the next load of junk down to the garbage, she tripped over one of the unsorted boxes in her path and fell to the ground sending the boxes in her arms all over the attic. "Damn" she muttered looking back at the box that had tripped her, "just great," she emphasized as she leaned down to tidy the mess. As Catherine began to shuffle papers and old trinkets back into the box, something caught her eye; a crimson shoebox was partially hidden under the debris. Catherine's baby blue eyes widened as she realized just what she had stumbled on. She slowly inched her way to the box and very carefully began to remove the four gold rubber bands that sealed the box. What lie inside this box were good memories. Memories of a time she wished never ended. When a dark, handsome and sensitive man showed her the meaning of love, the power of thought, and the ability to respect herself. She owed her new life to the one and the only Gil Grissom. Laying the top lightly at her side, she carefully picked up the first item in the box. It was a diary entry she had written to herself the very first night she had met him.

_Tonight I met the guy I know I am truly destined to be with. He walked right into the club and I thought I would pass out just from the sound of his voice. He was such a gentlemen, he didn't even look down at my chest while he was speaking to me (which let me tell ya, is a first!), instead he looked right into my eyes and, I swear, I just melted. He asked me out to dinner tonight, and even though I am technically with Eddie, I agreed. There is no way I am letting this opportunity pass me by. Wish me Luck!_

Catherine smiled and bit her lip as she tucked the note back into the box and picked up the next object. This time she had to laugh out loud. Hamlet sat in her hands and she remembered him kissing the cover and promising to do the same to her if she could finish the play in 2 weeks. Watching him press his lips to the cover had made her knees weak. She wanted those lips. No, she needed those lips. She raced home and devoured the play in one night; and he kept his promise (she smiled again).

_She knocked on the door of his apartment, pleased with herself for completing the task. When he answered the door she felt her knees go weak again, 'damn his ability to do this to me' she thought. There he stood in his black silk pajama bottoms, his exposed chest waiting to be touched by her hands. He noticed the book in her hands, a small smirk on his face. He leaned in and placed his hands gently on the sides of her face. Catherine couldn't take her eyes off of his. He led her to the couch, leisurely teasing her lips, nipping them slowly and then backing away, she whimpered, her brain barley functioning enough to follow him to the couch, she wanted more, she needed more. She was relieved to feel the couch hit the back of her knees before she fell to it, Gil following close behind. The make-out session had lasted a good hour, with him between her legs pushing her into the couch with his delicious weight. She could remember the taste of him being so intoxicating that she couldn't stop herself from kissing him. He wasn't rough like Eddie, he took his time and sought out all aspects of her mouth, from teeth to tongue. He kept looking into her eyes, things would have gone much further, his hand underneath her shirt, softly caressing her skin before working up to her breasts. But the time had come, she had to go to work, and Gil was hesitant to let her go._

_Gil: "Catherine please, don't go, you are so much better then this, you are such an amazing and smart women, you don't belong there!' _

_Cat: "Gil please, I need this job to pay my way through school you know that!" _

_Gil: "I'll pay for you, anything to get you out of that place!" _

_Cat: "No, I have to do this myself. It's only temporary I promise."_

And she would leave, knowing it wasn't the money that kept her there, but the ever-growing drug addiction that haunted her and called to her while she was dancing. But she couldn't tell him about that aspect of her life. He would have been so disappointed.

Catherine shook her head and placed the Shakespeare in her lap, moving on to the next item in the box.

**TBC**

A Big thanks to Chelsea who was a huge help in all of this and thank you to the graveyard shift YOU GUYS RULE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, never will…I just write about em'!

Please R&R even if you think it stinks, lemme know!!

Summary: A box of memories is opened  
Part 2

A silver necklace shaped as butterfly, that hung loosely. It was a symbol for change, metamorphosis, something he so desperately believed she could do. Diamonds outlined the symbol, sparkling in the light. The wings were a brilliant shade of sapphire. It was given to her on the evening of her 25th birthday.

_Gil had prepared a special weekend for her, knowing Eddie would do nothing except get drunk and want rough and meaningless sex. He made a phony excuse to Eddie for needing her over the weekend, explaining that she was in training and needed the field work. Eddie agreed thrilled for the available time to continue cheating with the floozies from his clubs. Gil had booked the flight for France to leave that night at 7 and hoped she would agree to join him there. It had only been 2 months since they began their relationship and he was unsure she would accept such an offer. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. _

_Cat: Hello? _

_Gil: hey sweetheart, what are you up too? _

_Cat: mmm, not much I was just thinking what I could be doing with you! _

_Gil: Really? Well what if I asked you to go somewhere with me for the weekend? _

_Cat: pause Where too? _

_Gil: nope you gotta trust me on this one! Just have your bags packed and be ready for 6 ok? _

_Cat: Alright, see you then. Bye!_

Catherine sighed, put the necklace around her neck and frowned. She looked into the box and picked out a picture, the 4th item in her box of memories. They were sitting on a hill, champagne glasses tipped to one another, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. She remembered that weekend as though it were yesterday.

_He had taken her to France for her 25th birthday and spoiled her non-stop. Everything he did was beautiful, from the hotel room to the dinners. They made love every chance they got afraid that once they returned they would have to go back to sneaking around, hiding their love from Eddie. It was the last day of their trip when Gil had suggested that she and him have a picnic on a hill that overlooked the city of France. They caught a tourist and asked him to snap a picture of that moment._

Catherine looked down at the picture she now held in her hands, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Had she known this would be the last happy moment they had together she would have never gotten back on the plane that returned them to Vegas and to heartbreak.

Catherine looked into the last item in the box, the reason for the break- up. The one item that caused the downfall of her greatest love.

TBC

Once again a big thanks to Chelsea and all the amazing writers in the Graveyard Shift. Also a big wave and thanks to the pals of the CSI society Gwen, Jean, Lin. (just to name a few!) you guys are so much fun!! :0)

__

Dec 9, 2004: Authors Note: Oh me, oh my! What a wait I have put you guys through! As some of you may know this is a re-post of an old story. How long has it been? Almost 2 years I believe! WOW. Well I apologize, I got writers block and just gave up on it. Then I got into school, and work, and, well you know the story.

So I tell you what, I am going to continue this story over Christmas Break…That is when my exams are over and done with and I can focus on telling a great story ok?

So if you can wait a week…keep checking this story! J Thanks for sticking by me everyone!

So thanks to my reviewers:

Barb 8: It is sort of sad isn't it? Well it is soon to get worse, but it will get better again…eventually!

Charming-Storm: I changed the necklace to a butterfly, so symbolic purposes! I'm glad you like the story so far. BTW, I am also a MASSIVE Third Watch Fan…maybe I should do a fic LOL.

Juliet3: You were dying to read it? OH MAN, and here I left you for 2 years almost! I am soo sorry! I hope your still around! Because I would love you to keep reading!

d-kronk: I like stories before the show started too, but look out, this one will eventually merge into the "now" J Thanks for the advice on the dialouge, at the time was being a bit of a pain…so lets hope the new version of the story turns out structrually better.

I like stories before the show started too, but look out, this one will eventually merge into the "now" Thanks for the advice on the dialouge, at the time was being a bit of a pain…so lets hope the new version of the story turns out structrually better.

dayglo1: Thank you so much!

jhfortier: I'm sorry I made you wait! I am going to update ASAP.

Mary: Who just e-mailed me and reminded me I have a civic duty to update this! ;) Thanks for your kind words, and I am going to try to get it almost 100 done over my christmas break.

Thanks again guys! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.

Oh me, oh my! What a wait I have put you guys through! As some of you may know this is a re-post of an old story. How long has it been? Almost 2 years I believe! WOW. Well I apologize, I got writers block and just gave up on it. Then I got into school, and work, and, well you know the story. It is sort of sad isn't it? Well it is soon to get worse, but it will get better again…eventually! I changed the necklace to a butterfly, so symbolic purposes! I'm glad you like the story so far. BTW, I am also a MASSIVE Third Watch Fan…maybe I should do a fic LOL. You were dying to read it? OH MAN, and here I left you for 2 years almost! I am soo sorry! I hope your still around! Because I would love you to keep reading! I like stories before the show started too, but look out, this one will eventually merge into the "now" Thanks for the advice on the dialouge, at the time was being a bit of a pain…so lets hope the new version of the story turns out structrually better. Thank you so much! I'm sorry I made you wait! I am going to update ASAP. Who just e-mailed me and reminded me I have a civic duty to update this! ;) Thanks for your kind words, and I am going to try to get it almost 100 done over my christmas break. 


End file.
